Letters to Rangiku
by wincesting
Summary: What words do you use to say you love someone? -GinRan, lemon-with-a-plot, oneshot. Credit to the amazing Capslock-nanao for being Rangiku.


Letters To Rangiku_

A/N: Hello all! I am lamely stealing and revising _Capslock-nanao_'s Author's Note because I'm lazy! This began as a text RP between me and my friend _Capslock-nanao_. Then we decided to post it. So here is some smut for you all! She is Rangiku, and I'm Gin. And then she made me write the lemon, so there. After the lemon I just finished it like a boss, pff, but until then, it was both of us! I repeat, _both of us!_ So props to her too, actually, it's mainly her fault that it's so darn _awesome_. So thank you, Nanaaa. I apologize if it's not the best lemon in the world, just bear with us, thanks. Yeah, so, be careful. It's definitely rated M. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't ours. Or this would _so_ have been canon years ago.

Gin sat quietly at his desk, spending the day lounging around within his asylum-worthy room. All the walls were white. His bed was white. His desk was white. Everything was white. It was beginning to drive him insane. That and the constant sexual harassment from Aizen-sama. He might have regretted the decision to join with Aizen, but Aizen had promised him so much power. And it was only now, as he sat in his room, staring at a blank page with only three words at the top, did he realize that he wanted to go back. Though it may have only been a slight urge to leave Hueco Mundo, it was enough to make him stay within his chambers the entire day to mull over. He crumpled up the paper, throwing it at the white trash bin and pulling out another page. Rewriting at the very top "To Rangiku Matsumoto."

In Soul Society, Rangiku sat in her office, not doing her work, staring at the empty desk, thinking about one thing and one thing only. Silver hair and red eyes and ever-present smile. Where had that gone, that she was beginning to forget it? Was Gin really that far away? Rangiku took a long drink from her sake bottle and let the alcohol taste sweep over her. Sure, she'd be hungover tomorrow, but that was okay. If she was beginning to forget Gin, she wanted to forget him as fast as was possible. But in the back of her mind, a voice wondered. How far away is he really? If I went to see him, would he follow me home?

He sighed and picked up the pen, beginning to write down a message.

"My Dear Rangiku, It's been a while, hasn't it? I want to come home. I'm afraid Aizen-sama will see this though. I -love- miss you. Gin"

He sighed and looked over the letter. It wasn't to his liking and it wasn't perfect. Actually, after reading it a sixth time to see if it was good enough to be sent to Rangiku, he decided he hated it. He shredded it in anger and brushed all the scraps onto the floor.

Laying his forehead against the desk, he pounded his fist against it in frustration. He groaned, ripping out another page and scribbling something quickly before shoving it into the outfit provided by Aizen and abruptly standing up. He walked to the door and ran down the hallway, trying to escape the annoying white palace. He panted as he reached the entrance of the Senkai Gateroom. He took a deep breath. There hadn't been anything in this suspenseful in his life since he was sucked into the sky by a giant beam of light. He touched the knob and pushed open the door, ever so carefu-

"Is there something you'd like to see, Gin?" a deep voice called to him.

"Shit," Gin mumbled under his breath, whipping around to see what he despised.

"GODDAMMIT!" Rangiku ran right into the door and hit the glass, sliding down and hitting the floor, screaming and crying all at the same time. "WHERE ARE YOU, GIN?" Her captain came running down the hall. He threw open the door.

"Matsumoto-san, are you-drunk." He shook his head in disbelief. "Ask Kira to clean up your puke, because I'm going to bed." He left leaving Matsumoto alone in her drunken sadness. Alone, because Gin was gone.

"I miss you, Gin... I love you, where did you go?" She threw up on the floor and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Gin cleaned that up in the old days, she thought mournfully. Is Hueco Mundo better than me? I may be drunk a lot, I may be annoying, I don't know.

"I don't know what I am!" she yelled "But I am beautiful! I have big boobs and I like dried persimmons and...and I loved him!" She threw up again and slowly passed out. Silently, Captain Hitsugaya opened the door, cleaned up the vomit, and carried Rangiku to her bed.

He winced at Aizen's voice and creepily accurate timing. "Weelll...I...I..."

Aizen reached into Gin's robes and pulled out the letter he'd shoved in earlier. "Rangiku?" he smiled at Gin.

"A-ah..." Gin sighed, no use denying it. "Yep..." Gin shifted his eyes to the floor as Aizen handed the letter back to Gin, along with something Gin didn't even bother to look at but shoved in his coat anyway. Tche.

"Good luck," Aizen smiled. Gin rolled his eyes and opened the door, slowly walking in and slamming the door behind himself. He stepped towards the Garganta, hearing the faint call of "...be home before nightfall," from behind the closed door. He stepped through the Garganta, immediately transported into the familiar outskirts of Rukongai. In fact, he was in the place he'd grown up in.

Little images of he and Rangiku playing flashed across the ground, everything around him reminding him of her.

Rangiku woke up with a bad headache and, thankfully, no nausea. She got out of bed and almost tripped over her own feet, and then she got dressed. Captain Hitsugaya knocked on the door, and when he was sure Rangiku actually had her top on, came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Been better," she said. "Got any aspirin?" Her captain smiled ever so slightly and held out a bottle. She took them, and then said, "I'm going down to the abandoned houses, okay? I just want to, you know, think." Her captain nodded.

"Okay, make sure you're back soon, there's work to be done."

Rangiku nodded and started to leave, when she turned around and said, "Why are you being so nice to me? Normally when I'm hungover you make me do work anyway."

Toshiro looked at her sadly and muttered, "You kept saying his name...when you were asleep. I... well, I guess I feel sorry for you. You have everyone you want except the one you want, isn't that right?"

Rangiku stared at him for a minute, then turned and left without another word.

He continued to watch the memories fade by. They ran through the streets, kicking up dirt as they narrowly escaped a street vendor trying to grab the product they had stolen. And when that memory had faded, he viewed Rangiku bandaging up wounds he'd gotten in a fight over her for. And the memories of them huddled outside in the bitter winters, protecting each other and sharing coats and blankets. Then the last memory of the two of them being led away from their home in the Rukon in their Shinigami Academy uniforms. Gin paused, hearing a slight rustle behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. But he was speechless. Utterly, completely speechless. He gulped, only managing to squeeze out one word. "Hi."

Rangiku walked as slowly as she could to the houses, and by the time she'd gotten to them her headache had faded. She rounded the corner, expecting the beautiful, ruined, scenery of the abandoned houses.

But no. Instead, there stood a welcome face, the very face she'd dreamed about. Silver hair, red eyes... the only thing missing was the smile. Was Gin...crying?

That's when Rangiku realized it was raining. Gin hadn't seen her. He was looking down at the ground, watching the rain wet the pavement. Then he looked up and opened his eyes.

"R-rangiku?"

"Gin-," Rangiku was suddenly breathless. "Where's Aizen? What are you doing here?"

"I'm alone," Gin said. "I came to see you."

"How did you know I'd be here?" she questioned.

Gin looked at her. "I didn't, but I'm glad you are."

Rangiku looked at him sideways, uncertain of what to say. 'You bitch'? 'Fuck you'? 'I missed you'? 'I love you, just fuck me already'? What should she say to someone who'd betrayed her and all of Soul Society? She finally decided.

"What took you so damn long?" she asked, and she flew into him. He smiled when her boobs hit his chest.

"I missed you too, Rangiku," he said. "It's getting really wet out here. Let's go inside one of these houses, okay? I don't want you getting too wet." His smile was back, and so was Rangiku's.

He gripped her hand tightly and pulled her into the closest house, pulling her up the rickety stairs to the entrance and gently pushing her in, smiling as he shut the door behind them. The second they were inside, he shoved her up against the door, his forehead pressed to hers and his hands gripping her chest. He knocked his head against hers by accident, pulling her into a rough kiss.

"God I...mmf...missed...nnnghhh...yer boobs...mmnnnpphh," he mumbled in between breaths and massaging her breasts.

Rangiku kissed him, pulling back and said, "I missed you too." Then she kissed him again and threw her shihakusho and top on the ground.

Gin smiled, feeling her nipples harden under his rough touch. He smiled and chimed sarcastically to her.

"I coulda done that m'self y'know," he laughed again, sucking gently at her collarbone. He kissed her again, slipping the rest of her clothes off and pushing her to the ground, still kissing. Gin accidentally smashed her head into the hard wooden floor of the Rukon house, but she didn't mind, she was kissing Gin, her Gin, and who cared? He crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and kissing her, while continuing to massage her hard nipples. Rangiku reached down to touch Gin's crotch area, stroking in between gasps of pleasure.

"A-ah...Rangiku...," he moaned, rubbing harder. He was already hard, he'd been hard the minute her soft breasts had come in contact with his own muscular chest. Rangiku pushed her hand into the cloth around his dick and he gasped, breaking the kiss. Rangiku rolled over on top of him pulling the fabric away from his shoulders, then down to his waist. Her expression changed to surprise as she spotted Gin's nicely sculpted abs. When did he get those? It didn't matter right now, but it gave her some guidelines about what to do. She smiled, gently tracing his muscles with her tongue. Gin moaned again.

"God Rangiku...you...make me so hot..." he panted as she lapped at his nipples. He smiled devilishly. "But I'm top." He rolled over, shrugging the rest of his clothes off and pinning her to the ground. He was on hands and knees, like a dog, and he grinned, kissing her forehead. He stopped moving and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. Rangiku looked at him and then grinned. She grabbed his cock, pumping back and forth.

"I'll forgive you under one condition," she whispered.

Gin appeared to know what she meant, because he pulled her into another kiss, leaning into her touch. She broke away, panting, sweat beading on her forehead. "G-gin...hurry up...," she breathed heavily, wiping the pre-cum off with her index finger and swallowing every drop. Gin snickered, shoving a finger into Rangiku. She gasped, releasing a ragged breath.

"M-more...," she moaned, and he inserted three fingers in. She screeched. "God, Gin, c'mon, please!" she closed her eyes, moaning. He snickered.

"Hmm, hmm, if you insist." He pinched her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "Cute," he grinned, prodding her, not quite entering but only rubbing the outside and gently poking in only the head. Rangiku moaned, glaring at him.

"Gin you...dir...ty...stop...teasing...me..." she couldn't take it, her hormones were kicking in and she wanted it so bad it hurt. But Gin wouldn't stop toying with her. The scenario was too familiar. Gin's grin extended from ear to ear.

"What's that you said? I thought I heard the words 'beg for it'," he did one full thrust, then went back to teasing her, barely poking in. Rangiku gritted her teeth.

"Gin...please fuck me," she growled through her teeth and heavy panting. He thrust into her again.

"That's what I thought you said." Bastard. But he felt so good inside of her. She'd had this fire burning inside of her since he'd left, and now it was all coming loose as she and Gin had sex on the ground of a long abandoned house. It had been a while since Gin had been on top, ever since he'd been living with Aizen, he'd been forced into constant sexual abuse, just for Aizen's own sick pleasures. Gin moved faster, rocking his hips to a steady rhythm. Rangiku found the pattern and moved along with him. Gin moaned, Rangiku was so tight, it felt so good. She was so hot and moist inside, god she felt amazing on him. Izuru was nothing compared to Rangiku. He knew he was ready to come, and so quickly too, but he held out, no way was he gonna come before Rangiku did. Rangiku was nearing her climax as well, and she wanted to keep it in as long as she could. With one final thrust Gin broke her focus, and she came. Gin pulled out, his cock sticky, wet, and white from Rangiku's release. Gin reached for his clothes when Rangiku stopped his hand, frowning.

"I'm not done yet," she panted, leaning over and touching her lips to Gin's swollen erection. He still hadn't come, and Rangiku wasn't about to let him leave without coming. She slid her tongue up and down the shaft, stopping to gently suck each of his balls. She swirled her tongue around the head, and then engulfed his entire dick into her mouth. Gin was surprised to see her fit it all in, and lay his hand on top of her head, pushing her to keep going. He moaned, and began thrusting into her mouth, deep-throating. Rangiku could feel his cock swell, and then release, sticky liquid sliding down her throat and out of her mouth, dripping down her chin. Gin leaned in, licking his own come off her chin and kissing her, spitting it into her mouth. He gently bit her lip, sucking and tugging, then pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting it run over all her teeth. He explored her mouth, obviously familiar with it, and stopped, letting her tongue enter his mouth. They continued on for a while before Rangiku broke off, panting. She sat for a while, breathing heavily before looking at Gin.

"Fuck me again," she commanded of him. Gin snickered, kissing her forehead.

"Can we take a nap first?" he asked, grinning.

Rangiku pouted but then sighed, agreeing. Gin lay flat on his back, pulling Rangiku close to him and guiding her head to his chest. He pet her head, and she snored, falling asleep to the sound

of his heartbeat.

The slatted windows of the house filtered the evening sun, signaling Gin to return home. He gently moved Rangiku to the corner, clothing her quietly and cleaning up the floor a little. He

sighed, the light gently reflecting off her beautiful golden hair and porcelain skin. He felt bad just leaving her. He cleaned himself off a bit to the point where he was presentable for dinner at least, and slipped on his clothes, reaching into his uniform to grab his letter. He investigated the object Aizen had handed him, a box of Trojan: Fire and Ice. Asshole. He set the former down on Rangiku's lap, taking one last look at her before he left, knowing that he'd probably never see her again. He shunpo'd over to her and kissed her forehead before leaving, closing the door to the house with a slight crack.

Rangiku awoke, her body was aching from such physical activities. She looked around the room sleepily, her blurred vision seeking Gin out. And when her vision cleared, she screamed.

Rangiku began sobbing, crawling around on the ground leaving little teardrop trails behind her. "You...you ...astard! You...left me agai-" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing a piece of crumply white paper on the ground where she was sleeping. She crawled over to it, and on the top it read "Do not open until you are home safe." What utter bullshit. She grabbed the paper and angrily shoved it between her breasts, standing up abruptly and attempting to stop crying, tears flowed down her face as she kicked the door open, storming home as fast as she could, while still limping.

She entered the Squad 10 grounds and stomped down the hallway to her quarters. Her captain walked into the hallway, staring indifferently at her.

"How'd it go?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Piss off," she snapped. Toshiro had seen Rangiku mad before, but not once had she ever told him off, cursed at him, or said anything too rude. He thought it best not to talk to her now, and withdrew back into his room, quietly sliding the screen shut.

Rangiku entered her room, slamming the door shut, and breaking out crying again.

She pulled out some sake and placed it on her desk, setting the letter down beside it. Rangiku sat down at the desk, taking a large gulp of the alcohol and letting it soak in, before flipping over the paper. In Gin's writing it said, "To Rangiku Matsumoto". She gently unfolded it and on the inside was what Gin had been trying to say all along. He didn't need a complicated letter about wanting to come home, or how he hated Aizen, or how he missed her. He finally got the letter right.

"I love you."


End file.
